


The Carrots Of Wrath

by littlejennywren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/pseuds/littlejennywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff comes back from the mountains a little off colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carrots Of Wrath

As per usual, on the day when Kristoff returned from his work in the mountains, Anna could not sit still. 

It had been two weeks since she had kissed him tenderly and waved him off. His sled packed full of food - a cake and some ales for him and his fellow harvesters to toast their first night on the ice - and the largest sack of carrots she could find for Sven. So large, in fact, that it could quite possibly feed Sven, Kristoff and at least one other harvester for the whole time they were away.

The thought of how long it had been since she kissed him goodbye made her huff and shift in her chair. Two whole weeks since she had last seen him. Two _whole_ weeks without hugs and kisses and his rough, work worn hands all over her...

She felt her cheeks flood with colour and her face heat up. She leaned over the desk and fanned herself with a piece of parchment Elsa was reading from which earned her a stern look and a suggestion that she might be of better use in library or the kitchen or anywhere that didn't involve her wafting ancient and very precious manuscripts around.

Down in the kitchen was no better. Cook Hilde shoo'd her out as soon as she set foot through the door. No amount of protesting would get her near the chocolate cupboard.

Eventually (after making a mess in the library - books were taken from shelves, their places promptly forgotton) she settled for the portrait gallery. 

After sitting for a few minutes talking to Joan she was interrupted as the door creaked open and Kai cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Your Highness but Mr Bjorgman has just returned and I must warn y-" Before he could finish Anna jumped up and ran towards him, skidding to a stop just in time.

"Wait? Warn me?" Her heart lept into her throat. Was he hurt? Was he sick? "Kai, what -"

"No need to worry ma'am. He's fine. Just a little ... off colour shall we say." He noted her worried face and added with an upward twitch of his mouth "You'll see."

Anna raced through the castle, her skirts billowing around her legs and her hair falling down from the intricate updo she had pinned it into through boredom earlier that day.

Bounding through the front doors, across the courtyard and into the stables she stopped short when a familiar blond mop of hair appeared from behind Sven's stable door.

Her hands made a loud slapping noise as they clamped down over her mouth and a snort escaped through her fingers.

"Don't say a word... Not one word Anna." No rushing to hold her in his arms. No kisses. He stood rigid and grumpy and... orange!

As Anna continued to snort and wheeze into her hands he pushed past her and headed for the castle.

She trotted along beside him, taking two steps for every one of his. She was barely able to catch her breath from laughing. "What no kiss? Where's my welcome home hug?"

He stopped to plant a chaste peck to the top of her head before marching off to request a hot bath be drawn in his room.

Anna raced ahead, heading for Elsa's office. She didn't bother to knock as she careened through the door. 

"Elsa come quick," she panted. "You _have_ to see this."

"Anna I have so-"

"No! No time!" she cut her off. "Pleeeease."

With a sigh Elsa stood and followed Anna up to the royal wing where they stood and waited patiently outside Kristoff's bedroom door.

"What's going on? What are we waiting for?"

"Shh! He's coming." And with that she had to clamp her hands across her mouth again as the sound heavy footsteps got closer. 

As he turned the corner and spied the sisters he shook his head and shuffled towards them. Anna had tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking and a muffled, high pitched squeaking noise coming from somewhere behind her hands. Elsa, on the other hand, remained composed.

"Welcome home Kristoff." Her voice even and crisp - years of practice.

"I ... Uh. Thanks?" He paused and eyed her suspiciously.

"Was it sunny while you were away?" Not a twitch. Not a smile. Serene.

"Huh? Not really. More dull and grey than anything." He was confused. Was she not looking at him properly? He was _orange_ for gods sake! "Why?"

"You look awfully... tanned." Elsa's comment caused Anna to elbow her and snort obnoxiously which in turn made Elsa's mask of indifference crumble into a giggle that grew into a full blown belly laugh. She didn't even cover her mouth.

" _It was the carrots okay_?" His hands flew up in defence. "There was a whole sack! Even Sven got sick of them. And they were going to go off and you know I don't like to waste food."

He was met with nothing but heaving gasps and squeals as the girls struggled to regain composure. 

"Excuse me sir," Kai appeared at his side flanked by two footmen carrying a large metal bathtub and another three with steaming buckets of water. "Will you be bathing in your room?"

"What do you think," he snapped. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm just really ..."

"Orange?" Kai offered before covering his mouth and attempting to hid his laugh with a cough. 

With a defeated sigh Kristoff trudged into his room and stood, arms folded, waiting for the footmen to finish getting the bath ready. Once they were done they left with a nod and he swore he could hear snickering as they retreated down the hall.

"What?" The girls were still watching him from the doorway. All he wanted to do was have a bath and his patience was fading fast.

"We were just wondering." Anna's voice quivered as she held in her mirth. "Are you orange everywhere or just your face?"

"Out! Go on!" He pushed them away from the door and slammed it shut. Were you allowed to do that to a queen? 

Too late.

~~~~

Dinner was served later than normal while Kristoff bathed. When he eventually made it into the dining room Anna and Elsa were already there.

He sat with a thud and glared at the sisters. He wore a short sleeved shirt - the only one hanging in the too large wardrobe. His face, neck, arms - every inch of visible skin was still orange. Orange and a little red where he'd clearly been scrubbing.

"You know you actually have to get _in_ the bath to get clean Kristoff?" Elsa raised her eyebrow at him. 

"Thanks for the tip. Maybe I'll try that next time." He contemplated throwing his bread roll at her.

Anna remained unusually quiet and when he dared look at her he sighed. She was gaping at him and, in fairness, he couldn't blame her.

Before anyone else spoke the food was served. Trays of meat were hastily placed on the table while two servants moved between the seats offering vegetables and sauces.

A young boy hefting a large tray in one hand and serving utensils in the other leaned towards Kristoff with a grin. 

"Carrots, sir?"


End file.
